


Darn Device

by HiddenSt0rms



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Caretaking, Domestic Fluff, Fever, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Oneshot, Sick Katsuki Yuuri, Sickfic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Worried Victor Nikiforov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:28:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21890476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenSt0rms/pseuds/HiddenSt0rms
Summary: Viktor loves to help Yuuri feel better in all ways possible.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 4
Kudos: 126





	Darn Device

Yuuri sighs in frustration at the device in his hand refusing to cooperate. It’d already taken a good five minutes of rummaging through bathroom drawers to find the thermometer and now the darn thing won’t even do its job. He inserts in his ear and presses the button, but all the screen says is a flat line. Perhaps Yuuri’s dead and just doesn’t know it yet. He surely feels that way, with the throbbing headache bleeding from his forehead and aches seeping into each and every muscle. 

Yuuri tries again. Still a line. He tries holding down the button. Still nothing. He’s close to just giving up when his husband appears in the doorway, blue eyes trying to decipher the scene before him.

“Yuuri? What’s going on?”

Yuuri looks up, cheeks becoming redder at not being able to figure out such a simple thing. He huffs out a light laugh, though it’s shallow in authenticity. “How do you work this stupid thing?”

“That?” Viktor frowns. “Do you not feel well?”

Yuuri gently shakes his head as he passes the thermometer over. “I’ve had a headache all day.”

“This one’s weird, you have to press the button twice before you hold it,” Viktor slips the device in Yuuri’s ear. “You do look a little flushed.”

It beeps, 38.2 flashing on the screen. “Hm, you do have a fever.” Viktor says, maybe to himself, as he cups a hand around Yuuri's cheek. 

“Yeah, that’s about what I thought.” Yuuri closes his eyes, subconsciously leaning into the cool touch. While it’s disappointing to have confirmation that he is indeed getting (or already) sick, it’s nice to at least know _why_ he’s feeling so off. 

“You want something light for dinner? I can make soup.”

But Yuuri shakes his head. “I’m not really hungry.”

“You sure?” Viktor doesn’t seem convinced. 

“I’m sure.”

“If you want, I can run out and get some medicine. Or I could get you a cold cloth for your forehead, or run you a cool bath. What would you like?” Viktor’s met with silence, so he quickly, urgently adds, “I can at least get you some water.”

There’s a hidden plead behind each offer, and it dawns upon Yuuri what Viktor’s actually trying to do. He’s trying to help even more, fix what’s wrong, make it all better. Viktor is stubborn, for what it’s worth, and won’t give up so easily that there’s nothing more he can do. And what's more is that it's not even a high fever; it's barely even a fever altogether. But it's something wrong with Yuuri, and that's all it takes to send Viktor spiraling into worry, even if he never admits it out loud.

“What can I do? Tell me, Yuuri.” Viktor grabs Yuuri’s hand, rolling his thumb around the top and pressing a gentle kiss to it. The action seems to soothe them both.

Yuuri’s right.

But he can rejoice in that later. For now, all he wants is to feel better, and he thinks he finally knows how. “You wanna watch a movie?”

“Watch a movie?”

“I want to relax with you.” Yuuri clarifies, and Viktor gets it. Viktor guides him to their bedroom, where he pays extra special attention to getting Yuuri cozy under the excessive blankets to rid of him of his chills.

Viktor settles in next to him, and just as he’s about to ask what movie to watch, Yuuri’s already closing his eyes, resting his head on Viktor’s chest. It’s obvious Yuuri has no real interest in watching something, so Viktor just smiles and puts down the remote, devoting his full attention to the resting boy.

It’s the least he can do.


End file.
